New Year's Eve
by BensidySVU
Summary: On New Year's Day people wake up with hangovers and regrets
1. Get Sprung

New Years Eve

Summary: On New Years Day, people wake up with regrets and really bad hangovers.

Set in Season 7

Rated M: For some "raunchy" scenes later

Chapter One: Get Sprung

"You guys ready to get the New Year goin'?" Greg said as he walked into the break room with a 12-pack of beer.

"You mean are we ready to get wasted?" Sara asked eyeing the beer.

"Hey, what's a New Year's Eve party without alcohol?" Greg responded.

It was the annual New Year's Eve party at the lab and everyone was there. Sara had planned to stay at home and drink in solitude, wait up 'til twelve, throw some confetti, then go back to sleep. But Nick had convinced her to come to the party.

"_You can't spend New Years alone!" Nick smiled at her "come, it'll be fun"_

Yes, she did come and the party was getting started but the "party" wasn't fun for her. She got up grabbed a beer and sat down. New Year's always brought back haunting memories for Sara from her childhood, her father would "celebrate" the New Year by raping and beating her, her mother, and brother. Some fun. Tonight she _did_ need to get wasted. Without thinking Sara began to drink beer after beer after beer, since everybody in the lab brought at least one 12-pack, there was plenty to go around.

_3 hours later, 30 minutes until the New Year_

When Sara said she was going to get wasted, she definitely meant it. She was so drunk she could barely stand; all of her words were a jumbled slur; but instead of disappointment, her co-workers showed sheer amusement to her drunkenness, Sara wasn't one to "hold back" but by God they had never seen her like this before. She was stumbling around the room, a new cold one in her hand it seemed every five minutes. She was giggling uncontrollably and damn near hit the floor with every step she took. Deep down there was a small part of alcohol not running through her veins, and she knew she was acting like a complete ass, but she needed to let go and have some fun.

"Hey Sara" Nick came up to her smiling.

Sara fell into his arms and tried to figure out with three of his faces to look at "Hey Nicky"

"Don't you think you had a little bit too much to drink tonight?" Nick asked staring into her eyes

"Don't you think you had to less of drunk tonight?" Sara said giggling at her new saying, that didn't make much sense.

"I think you need to go home"

"No Nick, I got just here" Sara whined

Nick chuckled, "Sara the party started three hours, ago it's five to 12"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Sara spun around and fell back into Nick's arms and closed her eyes.

"Your never gonna hear the end of this Sara" Nick said as he half carried, half dragged Sara to the couch.

"5. 4. 3. 2. 1! Happy New Years!" The lab roared with cheers and confetti spilling everywhere.

After a few more minutes of bantering with each other, everyone decided it was time to go home.

"Sara, I'm driving you home" Nick said as he helped her off the couch.

"Yes sir" Sara giggled as he leaned on Nick for support as they walked to the car.

"Nicky!" Catherine yelled out from behind

"Yeah" Nick said slightly turning around

"Make sure she gets home okay" Catherine smiled as Sara wavered from left to right.

"Will do" Nick smiled

"Happy New Year, oh and um Happy Hangover Sara" Catherine laughed.

Nick smiled as the two walked out into the parking lot and into his Tahoe. They began to drive home. Sara observed the Vegas lights like it was the first time she ever saw them. Ten minutes later they pulled up to Sara's apartment. Nick helped her out of the car and into her apartment.

"Where do you wanna go?" Nick asked as held onto to Sara so she wouldn't fall

"My bedroom" Sara slurred seductively then giggled.

Nick stopped to think, was Sara coming on to him?

He walked her to her room then set her on her bed "Need anything else?"

Sara stood up and slowly kissed Nick.

Theory confirmed, Nick thought then pulled away from the kiss. "Sara you're drunk…" Nick couldn't finish before Sara pulled him in for another kiss.

A million thought were racing through Nick's mind, should I stay? Should I go? What if she wakes up in the morning and thinks I took advantage of her?

Sara was now wavering again she fell back on the bed, grabbing Nick's hand and bringing him down with her. She worked her tongue into Nick's mouth.

"It has been a while since I had sex, and Sara is pretty hot." Nick thought, "What the hell? Why not"

Nick kissed the nape of her neck and all the way down until he reached her pants zipper and undid her pants. He slowly removed her pants then underwear, took a look at what he was dealing with then smiled. He went back to remove the rest of her clothes, then he undid his pants and "got to it". He slowly entered her with ease, and then began to slowly thrust just incase Sara decided to change her mind. When he saw Sara was thoroughly enjoying it, he picked up the pace, receiving high-pitched moans.

"It's definitely been awhile" he thought as he felt warm feminine juices spray on his hardness. After only a few more seconds of amazing sex he came to, and released his seed into her. As he pulled out he quickly realized he had forgotten to use a condom and panicked.

"Come down here silly" Sara said pulling him down and sharing sloppy kisses with him.

"What are the odds?" he thought "What are the odds, she'll conceive…low" Nick thought. He turned off the light, snuggled with Sara and pulled the blanket over them.

Low.

Review people! First story in a while, so I'm a bit rusty! Constructive criticism only!


	2. Love Drunk

New Year's Eve

Chapter 2: Love Drunk

Sara woke up the next morning with the worst hangover she had ever experienced. Surprisingly, there was already a bucket and an ice pad waiting for her. She leaned over the edge of the bed and threw up all of her stomach contents. Then she closed her eyes for several more minutes. When she wasn't able to go back to sleep, she put on a robe, got up and walked to her kitchen. She walked down the small hallway of her apartment and the smell of fresh coffee brewing filled the air. Confused she walked in the kitchen and saw a shirtless man in nothing but his boxers making breakfast.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" Sara screamed at the top of her lungs.

Nick quickly turned around and put his hands up in the air "Sorry I was just making you something to eat"

Sara's heart rate slowly returned to normal, when she realized that it was only Nick.

"Nick, why are you standing in my house, near naked making me breakfast?" Sara asked taking a seat at the small table.

"You forgot about last night?" Nick asked setting a cup of coffee and a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Thank you and yes, what happened?" Sara asked

Nick turned a bright crimson, "Well me and you…did the um, nasty"

Sara snapped her head up then instantly regretted it when she swore she felt her brain bounce around her skull. "What?"

"Well, you were beggin' for it" Nick said in defense than instantly regretted it. Despite her flaws, Sara was an astonishing woman.

But instead of getting mad, Sara chuckled while the memories came flooding back to her in a blur. "The crazy things I do when I get drunk" she looked up at Nick "no offense"

"None taken"

Sara let of a sigh of disappointment "What am I doing with my life?" she asked herself while pouring half the bottle of syrup on her pancakes.

"Everyone makes mistakes Sara" Nick said taking a seat across from her, and eating his meal.

"I know Nick" Sara said handing him the syrup "but everything I do always seems to go wrong"

"You'll get through" Nick said "you're not the only person who had a one night stand"

"I'm glad it was with you Nicky" Sara smiled

Nick didn't know what to say.

Then Sara began to regret what she said "Oh… um Nick… I didn't mean to make you um uncomfortable…"

Nick cut her off "No no no, I'm glad it was with you too, I've always sorta felt this connection with you"

"Really?" Sara softly asked and smiled

"Yeah"

"Then maybe we should make it official"

Nick looked up at her "Maybe we should" Nick got up from the table, put his hand out, Sara grabbed it, he pulled her up and passionately made out with her. And suddenly they were back at square one, getting dragged back to the bedroom and having more unprotected sex.


	3. Officially

New Years Eve

Chapter Three: Officially

Sara and Nick were officially together for three weeks, and like any other young couple they were constantly having sex. While some of the time they used protection, other times they simply forgot to use a condom, and Sara wasn't on the pill.

"Hey" Nick said to Sara as he walked into the locker room.

"Hey" Sara said sounding a bit weak

Nick sat down next to her and put her arm around her "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just got a stomachache I need to drink some water and take some medicine, maybe lay down I'll be all better tomorrow"

"You need me to come over and take care of you?"

Sara smiled at his kindness "Thanks, but no thanks"

"Okay call me if you need anything"

"Yeah I will" Sara weakly smiled at him

Nick got up patted her head and walked out of the locker room. Sara began to pull all of her things together and walked out of the locker room several minutes later.

"Hey" Sara heard a voice call from behind her. She turned around and sure enough Catherine was jogging to catch up to her.

"Hi" Sara said and gave another weak smile.

"Oh, you don't look so good" Catherine observed "you're a little green"

"Yeah, I have a stomacheac…" Sara said as she pushed past Catherine to find the nearest bathroom.

As Sara emptied her stomach contents into the toilet bowl, she heard a pair woman's boots, click clack into the bathroom and in front of her stall.

"Sara are you okay?" Catherine asked

"No" Sara responded barely audible.

"Is it something you ate?" Catherine calmly asked

"I don't know" Sara said as she began to cry "I just don't know"

Sara came out of the stall and fell into Catherine's arms.

Catherine who had never seen Sara in such a vulnerable state, tried to comfort her as much as possible.

"Can you think of any reason why you're getting sick?" Catherine said gently rubbing Sara's back.

"Pregnancy" Sara said quietly.

Catherine was shocked by the revelation, and honestly she really didn't know how to respond.

"You think you're pregnant?" Catherine asked

"Yes, I feel so stupid" Sara said as she pulled away from Catherine.

"Do you want to go and buy a test?" Catherine asked

"Yeah" Sara said sniffling and wiping her eyes "I think I wanna do that"

"Come on I'll drive you to the drugstore"

The two of them got into Catherine's car and drove to the nearest Walgreen's. The two walked in and went to the section where they sold pregnancy tests. While Catherine lectured her on good pregnancy tests to buy Sara's mind was elsewhere. As she scanned the whole shelf she cringed as her eyes fell upon the condoms section.

"_Knock it off, Sara, you don't even know yet, you're probably not even pregnant…"_

Sara was brought out of her thoughts when Catherine gently tapped her shoulder and handed her a test in a pink box.

"Thanks" Sara whispered "I should grab two" Sara grabbed a different kind of test "just in case"

Catherine nodded. They walked to the front of the store to check out, the cashier who was an older woman looked at Sara and smiled "Congratulations, I hope you're with child"

Sara put on a wobbly smile and softly said thank you.

The duo walked to the car.

"Want me to take you home?" Catherine asked

"Yeah, but can you um maybe stay with me when I take it?" Sara asked uncomfortably

"Of course"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

There Catherine and Sara sat in Sara's bathroom waiting for the three minutes on the test to be up.

"Sara I hope you don't mind me asking but…"

"Nick is the father if that's what you want to know"

"Oh, question answered"

"We were being so irresponsible, like teenagers, I was so stupid, so naïve…"

"What are you talking about Sara?"

"You know every time I brought up protection, he seemed so uncomfortable and I would always say you know, we should being using a condom or some type of protection and he would agree and we would never do anything about it and I thought about taking the pill but I never got around to getting a prescription and Nick would always say he could pull out before you know… but he never did and now, now I think I'm.. I might be… pregnant" Sara rambled

"Oh wow" Catherine mouthed

"You must think I'm crazy" Sara half-chuckled.

"No, I think you were both being immature, I mean if you thought you needed protection then you should of enforced that, and Nick should have been thinking less about pleasure and more about situations like this when he was convincing you to have unprotected sex."

"Your right" Sara said with tears running down her face

Catherine walked towards her and put her hand on Sara's back "I'm not trying to make you feel bad I'm just saying there's fault on both sides"

Sara didn't respond as she reached for the pregnancy test sitting on the side of the sink. She saw it and burst into tears. She was pregnant.


	4. I've Got You Baby

New Year's Eve

Chapter Four: I've Got You Baby

_Catherine walked towards her and put her hand on Sara's back "I'm not trying to make you feel bad I'm just saying there's fault on both sides"_

_Sara didn't respond as she reached for the pregnancy test sitting on the side of the sink. She saw it and burst into tears. She was pregnant._

"Oh Catherine, what am I gonna do?" Sara bawled into her hands

"Well hey, we still have the second test" Catherine reminded her

"That was just a waste of money that could have been used on my baby!"

"Sara, listen I've been where you are now, Nick is a good guy and I know he'll stick with you and you guys are gonna get through this together"

"How am I supposed to tell him?" Sara continued to weep.

"Give him the test, or something, if he really does love you, I mean how long have you been together?"

"Three weeks"

"Oh" Catherine sounded surprised

"And look at us now"

"Just take it easy okay?" Catherine said soothingly "Tell Nick, go to the doctor get everything you need done"

"Okay" Sara said standing up, and then she leaned in and gave Catherine a hug "thank you so much"

"No problem… oh man I gotta pick up Lindsay, keep me posted though"

"I will" Sara said as she walked Catherine out.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Sara said resting her hand on her flat belly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-9-9-9-9-9-9

"Hey" Nick said as he came into Sara's apartment later that night

"Hey" Sara responded as Nick leaned down and kissed her.

"You seem a lot better"

"Not really"

"Do you need me to go get you anything?"

"A crib" Sara mumbled under her breath

"Huh?" Nick asked

"Nothing, actually we kinda need to talk"

"Ok" Nick said plunking down on the couch next to her and wrapped his arm around her "whats up?"

"Well, um…" Sara had this all planned out in her head, but now that the moment has come it seemed harder than ever.

"Need some help getting it out?" Nick said leaning in and kissing her.

"Nicky…"

Nick was already touching all over her body and kissing her on every part of her skin that was showing.

"We should sto…"

Nick was already unbuckling his pants.

"Stop" Sara said

Nick kissed her neck "Why should we stop baby?"

"Because I'm pregnant"

Nick instantly pulled back. "What?"

Sara grabbed a small box and handed it to him. Nick took it and opened it. Inside laid a positive pregnancy test.

"Oh… um how did this happen?"

That comment infuriated Sara "What do you mean how did this happen! We had unprotected sex, almost everyday! And you don't know how it happened!"

"Babe no, I'm just a little shocked is all" Nick said calmly

"A little? You should be WAY more than a little shocked right now Nick, Okay? We have a child on the way! Like a real life baby! And… and…"

"Sara please calm down" Nick remained calm

"I'm sorry I guess I'm just scared"

Nick kissed Sara on the cheek and wrapped his arm around her shoulder "Were not the only people who are having an unplanned pregnancy, there are millions of people out there just like us who are going through this, and I am really shocked babe, I just didn't want you to freak out and stress out, which you did" Nick paused and smiled at Sara. "but I guess I'm really not all that shocked, we never used a protection method, except the pull out thing and that was kind of lame, I'm sorry every time you brought up birth control methods I pushed you away, I should have been more open to discussing that, but I know were gonna get through this"

Tears were already flooding Sara's eyes, "Okay"

Nick leaned in and gave Sara the biggest hug he had even given anyone "Don't cry Sara" he said wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"I'm really glad that you didn't freak out and leave me"

"Oh come on Sara, what kind of guy do you take me for?"

Sara didn't answer the question "I'm hungry"

Nick stood up "I'll run out and get a pizza"

"Okay thanks" Sara said wiping away the last of her tears.

"Cause you know, my baby has got to eat" Nick leaned in and kissed her flat stomach.

That made Sara laugh out loud, "Yeah, you better hurry we're hungry"

Nick laughed "Be right back"

"Bye"

Sara had this all wrong, this wasn't going to be a struggle, she had Nick.


	5. Well, Well Nick

Chapter Five: Well, Well, Nick

It's been a week since Sara revealed her pregnancy to Nick. While she freaked out, Nick had calmed her down and had taken the news, eh lightly. Not in Sara's favor. But he calmed her down and worked through it. Sara had been a lot more mellow since Nick had comforted her about the pregnancy. They were even talking about moving in with one another. Nick preferred his home over Sara's, since he had a roomy single family home, as opposed to Sara's small, one person apartment. It was no place to raise a child. Nick always wanted a family with him in his home. It was to big for one person. There were two extra bedrooms, and now one is going to be turned into his child's bedroom. And he could barely wait.

Today Nick was having Warrick over for a little man - to - man talk, football, and beer. The doorbell rang and Nick walked down the stairs to go answer the door. Unsuprisingly, he opened the door to his best friend Warrick. And he definetly had a man-to-man topic for him...

"Hey come on in" Nick said as he opened the door wider to let Warrick in.

"Hey Nick, how's it going" Warrick said as he stepped in the threshold of the door carrying a 12 pack of beer.

"A lot you dont know man, a lot you dont know..." Nick said shaking his head as he closed the door behind his friend.

Warrick set the beer down on Nick's kicthen table. Warrick was the only person in the lab who knew about Sara and Nick's relationship. Nick usaully wasnt one to brag about his sex life, but he had never been with Sara Sidle and she was pretty freaky in bed...

"So what did you want to tell me?" Warrick asked cracking open a beer

"Well you know I've uh, been seein' Sara..."

"And things have been getting pretty kinky" Warrick snicked

"Well uh, yeah about that, well they havent been gettin' kinky anymore..."

"Why?"

"She's uh pregnant Warrick."

Warrick choked, then coughed on his beer, taking another swig to clear his airway. When he was fully recovered he looked at Nick. "She's what?"

"Pregnant"

"By you!"

"Who else Warrick"

"I'm sorry man, it's just, you guys havent been dating long"

"Yeah I know..."

"Your gonna have a baby"

"Crazy I know, well I guess not TOO crazy, I am 34, just not married or anything..."

"Are you gonna marry her?"

"Yeah. yeah I think so..."

"So you guys are still together?"

"Of course, I would never get a woman in trouble than just leave her"

"Good luck man, pregnancy isnt smooth sailing"

"Yeah I know I had four pregnant sisters" Nick chuckled

"Well you gotta a little practice then"

"Not enough"

After a few moments of silence, the two friends ordered a pizza, drank their beer and watched their game. Nick wasnt gonna have to many more of these times when Sara and his baby arrived. But thats nine months away...

Ok review! I know this is short but it was just enough to get my creative juices flowing!


End file.
